PROJECT SUMMARY The Noguchi Memorial Institute for Medical Research (NMIMR) will serve as the Administration and Management Core. This core will be based in the Office of Research Support (ORS) and will be responsible for promoting interactions among field sites, participating institutions and National NTDs programme and the granting agency in accordance with set milestones to reach the overall goal of the Noguchi Institute Initiative for NTDs Elimination (NIINE). This will include effective communication between members of the overall NIINE Consortium and supervision of all projects? activities to ensure accountable management and coordination of their entire range. The identified Administrative Core team has experience in successfully conducting field-based research and in swift mitigation of any identified challenges which can occur during the conduct of research. The overall Administrative Core Leader will work with the Administrative Core Coordinator and Administrative Core Managers in each of the field sites in Ghana and also the groups at Yale University and University of Massachusetts. This Core will be responsible for the uniform dissemination of a standard set of operating and time management procedures across all field sites, employing procedures that have been developed, tested and strengthened in Ghana during ongoing research activities.